


Little Treasures

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inktober 2019, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: After discovering that Yakov still has the freindship bracelet Viktor made for him almost twenty years ago, Viktor is reinvigorated to make more bracelets for his new freinds... yes, even at nearly the age of thirty





	Little Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21- "Treasure", featuring the SOFTEST Vitya

"It.. it hurts..... fuck it hurts...."

"I know darling, I know, I'm looking for the pills, I pro-..... shit...."

Ice skating wasn't easy

Ice skating was a life full of pain and misery, punctuated often by bouts of particularly strong agony in the form of aching feet and sore muscles and cramps in various places

Thus why Viktor was currently staring at the empty bottle in the cabinet with the kind of dread that usually only accompanied getting told to run suicide laps by Yakov or Yuri's tone of voice that came from Viktor's latest royal screw-up

Shiiiiiiiiit..........

Wincing quietly, he slinked out of the bathroom, a cringe on his face as he took in Yuri's exhausted and pained expression, his lover tense and breathing heavily, clearly trying to keep his pain somewhat controlled

"Zolotse.... my darling, I'm so sorry... we're out of pain killers... but don't worry!! I'll go pick up some right now!"

Yuri only groaned, and to be honest, that made Viktor feel even worse than before...

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, but I promise, I swear, I'll be back with some before you know it! Why don't you take a hot bath hm? The warm water will do well by your ankle,"

"O-Ok...." Yuri mumbled, sniffling quietly as he forced himself to sit up, something that was clearly taking a great deal of effort with the way he was cringing

"I promise my darling, I'll be right back, ok? You'll get some releif soon," Viktor swore, rushing out of the bedroom and straight to the front door

He blew Yuri a kiss before grabbing his coat, shoving his shoes on, and hurrying out

He just hoped this wouldn't take long...

~+~

"Twelve hundred rubles for some fucking cold medicine... now I've seen everything..." Yakov grumbled as he pulled out his wallet

"Ooh!! Yakov! Hello!!"

Eyebrows raised, he glanced over his shoulder at his student, surprised to see Viktor out at nine P.M. at a random drug store, looking like he had just rolled out of bed, save for the heavy winter coat

"Vitya? What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding more annoyed than curious

"We're out of Ibuprofin and Yuri's having leg cramps," the silver-haired skater answered, holding up a bottle of pills and shaking it pointedly

Yakov didn't mis the tub of ice cream in Viktor's other arm, but he decided not to comment on it this time

Most likely it was for Yuri, and although Yakov wasn't opposed to offering his opinion on Viktor's coaching, he wasn't interested in babysitting either of them

"I see," he said simply, handing over the cash necessary for the medicine and folding his wallet back up

"What about you? What are you doing here?" Viktor asked curiously as Yakov took his bag

"Cold medicine for Georgi, the brat won't leave me alone about getting it for him,"

"Huh... well, offer him my 'get well soon' then!" Viktor hummed as he pushed his way past his coach and hurried to pay for the ice cream and pain killers

"Mm... I'll be seeing you at practice in the morning Vitya, don't skip just because your husband is having an ache,"

"Yes yes I hear you," Viktor huffed, waving his coach off as he too paid for his goods

Yakov attempted not to roll his eyes, reaching out to grab the wallet nearest to him and shove it back into his pocket before heading out

He was just too old to deal with young love and the career causalities it left behind....

~+~

"Ok my beautifull gold, I've got your medicine," Viktor announced, rushing into the bedroom with a bottle of water and the pills

"Thank you.. Vitenka..." Yuri groaned quietly, slowly lifting his head up and staring miserably at his husband

"Ofcourse my darling, ofcourse," Viktor breathed, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing Yuri the water, then two pills

Yuri sat up carefully, hurrying to take the medicine before slumping down against his husband

"I brought you ice cream too, would you like some?" Viktor asked softly, gently carding his fingers through Yuri's hair

The figure skater sighed softly, giving a slow nod against Viktor's shoulder

"Alright then my beautifull gold," Viktor said softly, giving Yuri a soft kiss before reluctantly getting up, heading out of the bedroom and reaching into his coat pocket for his wallet as he started to shed the heavy garment

He kept his wallet on the nightstand, so he needed to return-....

.... Wait.....

This plain ugly thing wasn't his!

Viktor's wallet was pink and poodle-printed, this was just a plain brown wallet!

How boring!

How had he gotten something like this!?

Annoyed, he flipped it open and looked for the I.D., hoping- oh it was Yakov's

"Damn...." he muttered under his breath in frustration

He'd have to call his coach and let him know about the mix-up then...

They could exchange wallets back with eachother in the morning at practice

Sighing softly, he set the wallet aside and grabbed his phone, scrolling absently through his contacts for Yakov's name and pausing a little when he noticed a weird bulge in one side of the wallet

It didn't look like cash...

Curious, he set his phone down and reached into the bulging pocket, pulling out a... bracelet...

A beaded bracelet with a _я_ in the center...

Viktor remembered this bracelet, he hadn't seen it in years but....

He _definitely_ remembered it...

~+~

"So you made Yakov a freindship bracelet when you were a kid? That's so cute Vitya,"

"Thanks! He was my only freind at the time so I could only make the one,"

"...That's.... a little sad...."

More than a little if Yuri was being completely honest but he wasn't going to flat-out say that

"Yeah... if I'm being honest I had really wanted more freinds back then, so I could make more bracelets... well I mean, that wasn't the only reason but you know what I mean,"

"Yeah I do," Yuri said softly, leaning his cheek against Viktor's shoulder and offering him a small, loving smile

"You could... always make one for me you know," he suggested softly

"I mean, we're freinds, right?"

"Really?" Viktor asked with excitement

"You'd wear it!?"

"Ofcourse I would Vitya, I'd treasure it, just as Yakov has clearly treasured his all these years,"

Viktor gave him a tight hug, and Yuri's heart ached

Yuri had always been a little lonely, he knew well what that felt like, but he had also always had a family who loved him and a few freinds....

Clearly the idea of having freinds meant more to Viktor than Yuri had previously realized

"You know what? I bet I'm not the only one who would appreciate a one of a kind Viktor Nikiforov freindship bracelet either," he noted with a smile

Viktor pulled back, his eyes sparkling with excitement at the indication

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so,"

~+~

And so, the next afternoon, Viktor and Yuri found themselves at a local craft store, picking up beads and elastic and paying probably more than he necessarily should have for them

When they got home Viktor wasted zero time, immediately setting up a little crafting station at the kitchen table and getting to work

"How many are you making Vitya?" Yuri asked curiously, setting a glass of lemonade down on the table as he moved to sit down across from his husband

He had decided that he would make a few as well, he had never made freindship bracelets as a kid but it looked like fun

"Um.... maybe twenty?"

Oh, that.... was a higher number than Yuri had first anticipated

"Wow, really?"

"Sure! Our rinkmates, your family, and ofcourse our international freinds like Chris, Phichit, Otabek..."

Chris he could understand, but Phichit and Otabek took him by surprise, he hadn't thought Viktor even really considered either of them his freinds, more like... freinds by association

But Yuri certainly wasn't going to take issue with it, as far as he was concerned, the more freinds Viktor had, the better

"I even found some beads with the English alphabet on them so that people who don't speak Russian will still recognize their initial!"

"That's really great Vitya,"

It was nice seeing him so content and happy, to have a passion outside of skating and Yuri, even if it was really only a temporary one

Atleast, Yuri _assumed_ it was temporary, he didn't really know any way for this hobby not to be, once Viktor went through his social gallery he would have no reason to make bracelets anymore

But Yuri was going to try not to think about that for now

"AND, I already texted everyone asking for their favorite colors so I can make sure all of the bracelets look their best!"

"I'm sure everyone will really like them," Yuri smiled assuringly

They had _better_ like them

Viktor's heart was so soft and delicate, and Yuri wasn't going to tolerate seeing someone shatter it

~+~

"Ta-da! What do you think?"

By sheer luck of the draw, Mila was the first one to be presented with a bracelet

Yuri was going to take an envelope of them to the post office later to mail to Japan, then they would mail out the rest of them tommorrow, after stopping by the store to get more envelopes

"Oooh are these the freindship bracelets you guys were talking about? They're so cute! And they even have my initial on them!"

Viktor looked exceedingly proud of himself

Yuri was just happy he was happy

"I love them! I'll go put them in my bag so they don't get hurt on the ice," she said excitedly, giving them both a hug before heading off of the ice

"Sure!! We're glad you like them!!" Viktor beamed, waving her off before looking around the rink, his eyes landing on Yurio next

Yuri was tense as Viktor called the blonde over, knowing that if anyone was likely to have a negative reaction to the bracelets, it would probably be him

"What is it now?" Yurio griped, skating towards the edge of the rink where Viktor and Yuri were currently standing

"We have something for you!" Viktor beamed, holding out the two bracelets that he and Yuri had made for the teenager

"What the fuck are these?"

"Freindship bracelets!!"

"Heh? Don't most people grow out of that sorta shit when they're like... _seven_?"

"Wich is exactly what makes this so special, they're little treasures," Yuri replied with a tense, hopefully intimidating smile

"What-"

"Oh!" Viktor chirped suddenly, spinning on his heel

"There's Yakov! I'm going to go give him the one you made for him before he runs off, ok Yuri?"

"Ofcourse Vitya," Yuri smiled back, giving his husband a little wave before turning his attention back to Yurio

"You cannot be fucking serious," the blonde said slowly, his eyes narrowed

"Yurio, I ask _very little_ of you," Yuri began, his expression unnaturally polite, voice sickeningly sweet

"I'm not asking you to wear the bracelets, just to not _crush Viktor's heart_, I think that's more than reasonable of me, don't you?"

And Yurio, for his credit.... seemed to be exceedingly aware of just how serious Yuri was about this subject

".......Fine, whatever, just don't ever say I never did you any favors,"

Yuri smiled again, this time far more genuinely but... still a bit creepily

"You have my word,"

~+~

A few days later, Yurio still wasn't entirely sure what to make of the dumb freindship bracelets things

He wouldn't be caught dead actually wearing them, ofcourse, but if he happened to keep them in the little pirate themed treasure chest where he kept his most important belongings like his first gold medal and his grandfather's pirozhki recipe.... well, that's nobody's business

He was in the middle of getting Potya some food when his favorite sound in the universe <strike>as of late</strike> went off, pulling a bright smile to his face as he heard the sound of the video call ringing

He abandoned the bowl of cat food for the moment, rushing over to the kitchen table where he had left his laptop, and hurried to answer the call

"Hey Beka,"

_"Hello Yura, how are you?"_

"Uneventfull, just feeding the cat, you?"

_"Good, I got something in the mail today,"_

"Oh?" Yurio asked curiously, head tilting as he stared at his boyfreind through the screen

Otabek just nodded silently, reaching down and soon revealing to him.... two little beaded bracelets

"Oh my god they got to you too...."

_"Hm? So you got a set of these as well then?"_

"Yeah, I can't believe they're actually doing this shit, I mean Viktor is twenty-eight for crying out loud, he's an old man!"

_"I know, and yet he took the time to make these for us,"_

...........

Well that was unexpected

"Oh, so uh.... you like them huh?"

_"I'm sending them a thank-you card tommorrow when I mail the ones I made,"_

"O-Oh... you... you made some too...?"

Grinning a little, Otabek reached down again, soon holding up a yellow and black beaded bracelet with Yurio's initial stamped into one of the beads

"Is... that for me?"

_"Do you like it?"_

"I-I... yes! Yeah, I do!! I uh.. I hope you like your's too!"

_"You made one for me?"_

Oh no

Oh _no_

He looked _so fucking happy_, Yurio had no idea how to process this

"Y-Yeah, I'd show it to you now but um, I already mailed it this morning,"

_"That's alright, I can't wait to see it in person then,"_

"Y-Yeah! Me too!!"

Dammit, what had he gotten himself into?

~+~

"Look Yuri!! I found a video of a racoon stealing cat food!! Oh it's _so cute_, come watch it with me!"

"I'll be there in a minute Vitya," Yuri laughed, putting away the last of the dishes

Just as he was about to leave the kitchen though, he was caught off guard by an... _insistently_... ringing doorbell

Yuri couldn't be certain, but he was pretty sure who was responsible for That Shit, there was only one person he could think of who had that little patience

Upon opening the door, his suspicions were promptly confirmed

"Oh, hey Yurio, what brings you by at this hour?"

The blonde looked anxious, fiddling a little with the sleeves of his sweater and keeping his eyes averted as he muttered something under his breath

"Um... sorry... I didn't catch that?"

"I said-! ... Do you.. have any of those stupid fucking beads left?"

Yuri, a soft smile taking over his face, promptly stepped aside to let him in

"I think we have a few left, yes,"


End file.
